


Thoughts of Revenge and Worry

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Markiplier TV - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amy and Ethan are mentioned, Darkiplier Has Feelings Fight Me, Darkiplier Needs A Hug, Gen, I'm Sorry But You're Dying, The Host Narrarates, The King Has Left The Building, Wilford Warstashe needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Dark will always have a soft spot for his friend. Set during Markiplier TV, and written because I'm still not done obsessing over WKM.





	Thoughts of Revenge and Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously don't own Who Killed Markiplier? or Markiplier.

Dark listened intently to Wilfred’s new scheme, something called Markiplier TV. He winced as the children he was surrounded by started to fight. The King had left the building after muttering something about his courier needing a word with him about some bad ‘nuts’, The Host was narrating everything to the point that Dark was starting to get a headache from his nonstop speaking, Dr. Iplier was telling Bim he was dying (much to the annoyance of the game show host), while Googleplier was malfunctioning quite severely (Ed must have given him some Moonshine before the meeting. Why was he surrounded by idiots?), and Septiplier was as always an unwanted presence in these meetings. The other's were uncharacteristically quiet and Dark silently thanked the lord that at they were somewhat paying attention.  

 

 But none of that was what was bothering him. No, what bothered him was seeing Mr. Perfect on the TV in front of him, laughing with his friends. _Markiplier_. The name left a bad taste in his mouth. He had no idea how Will could stay around him and film the shows, but he had gone off the edge of sanity after that day, so who knew what he thought. Oh, how Dark yearned to rip him apart limb from limb until he screamed in agony for what he did to all of them. But no. There is a time and place for everything, and it was not yet time for revenge.

 

 Dark took a deep breath and exhaled, bringing a hand to his temple. Wilford’s presentation would soon come to a close. It really was a brilliant idea, one that could provide them with what they need to take care of their Markiplier problem. Using his own channel to bring him down? It was the perfect plan. The only thing he didn’t like about it was Mark. God did Dark hate him. How is it that the man was able to take everything from them, yet still live like a king and be adored while doing so? It made him sick to his stomach.

 There was also the other problem that he just knew would arise. All the Alias’ would complain that their screen time was too short. All of them were a bit of an attention whore, and if someone got more screen-time then the other he just knew it'd be a mess. Maybe even a bloody one. The question was would they keep quite when they realized this as the way to kill Mark, and could finally get the retribution they deserved?

 

"Host." He said quietly. The blinded man broke off his constant narration to turn to him.

 

_**"Darkiplier, turned to The Host a question perched on his-"** _

 

Dark kicked him under the table and he fell silent for a moment. "Do you think this plan of Wilford's will work?" He asked, watching the colorful images on the screen for a moment. 

 

Mark, Amy, and Ethan all laughed together at something, and Dark could all too easily replace Amy with Celine and Ethan with the DA. He quickly averted his eyes away from the screen as something akin to disgust and envy bubbled in his chest.

 

  ~~They were like that once. Happy and together, not merged into a singular person. Mark ruined that for them.~~

 

 ** _"The Host does not know, and thinks to himself that nothing good will come of this."_** He said quietly, disconcert plain in his tone. 

 

Oh dear. That meant no then. If The Host couldn't see what was going to happen next then perhaps this was not the way to Mark's destruction after all. 

 

 The sudden silence made him look up, and he saw all the other Ego's turned to hear his opinion. Will faced him as well, shifting as he waited to see what he thought of his clever idea. But the need for validation wasn't what Dark noticed. Will looked tired. His smile was faker than the man who made him crazy, and his eyes had dark smudges under them. He almost looked like Dark himself. It appeared not all was well with the not all there man, and judging by the concerned look Dr. Iplier was giving him Dark was not the only one who noticed. Darkiplier, the merging of a broken shell, a seer, a mayor, and a protagonist, was worried for his old friend.

 

But that was not in the here or now. Now, all the Ego's were looking to him for guidance and with a clearing of his throat he opened his mouth to give his opinion,

 

"Will you know that I respect you. I always have..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> I bring, therefore I am,  
> Pain


End file.
